


Unnecessary

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Why Did I Write This?, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock drugs John again but this time he gets more out of it. So does John in a way.





	Unnecessary

John's newspaper slips from his loose hands and the man slumps over in his seat, finally unconscious. Sherlock grins deviously, tossing aside his phone. 

He crossed the room from the couch to John's chair, checking the see if the man was completely under. John's breathing was evening out, and the man was still. Completely at Sherlock's mercy. 

"John". He purred in the mans ear, breath hot on the other mans ear. He smirked even harder, when the man showed no sign of waking. 

Sherlock was nothing if not efficient. He got to work, taking off all of John's clothes and removing his own trousers and shirt, but left his underwear on. That would be used later. 

He looked at John, spread out before him like a meal waiting to be served and devoured, and decided to dig in. 

He went straight for John's cock, grabbing the bottle of lube he had placed on the table, and squirting some onto his hand. 

He placed a small kiss on John's tip, before beginning to rub up and down the mans member, feeling delightful when it perked up slightly after a few pumps. 

He worked faster, sliding his finger over the slit and he felt John tighten a bit. He slowed down. It'd be no fun if John came early. 

He moved slowly and carefully, up and down, John was fully erect and Sherlock looked at him hungrily licking his lips. 

He leaned forward and ran his tongue up John's cock from the base to the tip. John, still completely knocked out did nothing but shudder slightly and then still. 

Sherlock kept his eyes on John's face as he engulfed John's entire length into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it and bobbing up and down. John's face scrunched up slightly but become relaxed again though he was turning a bit red in the face. 

Sherlock continued to go up and down and carefully licked the slit of John's cock, ignoring his own aching member. It would be treated soon enough. 

John's hips bucked up, involuntarily and he let out a soft moan. 

Sherlocks cock was fighting against his briefs and he palmed it unable to resist. He decided to finish John off quickly so he could get some fun and began to bob up and down faster and faster. His hand reached up to fondle John's balls and John came with another moan, shuddering, and spurting cum into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock kept sucking, swallowing all of John's delicious juices until the man stilled, face flushed with pleasure. He cock fell limp onto his thigh. 

 

Sherlock's cock ached and he quickly stood and sat on John, front against his limp cock. Straddling the mans hips as he began rocking back and fourth. He cock leaked a bit precome and a wet spot was clearly visible as he pushed himself against John. It wasn't the most comfortable position. He got up, palming his dick again to keep it complacent temporarily. 

He had drugged John hard and the man wouldn't wake for anything, he was sure, for at least an hour. He angled him off the chair and got him to the couch and layed him down on his back. He brought the lube over too. He got on top of John again and once again began humping him, this time easier since they moved. His cock, still concealed in his briefs, hardened even more and he started rocking more desperately. 

"John... ". He breathed heavily, panting. " Gonna make me cum John? Huh?". He was lost in lust and desperately clawed at the Doctors chest, moaning as John's cock began hardening again. "So ready to...cum for me...John?". He huffed. The pleasure was so much he could barely handle it. 

The John thrust up and mumbled his name. " Sher... lock, please.. ". It was beautiful to hear his name on John's lips and Sherlock pulled his cock out of his underwear and started tugging on it breathlessly, still rocking on John's pelvis. 

John mumbled his name louder and Sherlock came, cum spraying out of his cock and onto John's chest and his chin. He collapsed onto John's chest, letting the cum squish between them. 

"My John". He whisper. "Mine and only mine".

John hadn't cum yet, and Sherlock looked down upon him pitifully as his hips moved searching for friction. 

Sherlock grabbed the lube, not bothering with a condom. John was gonna be marked by him and there was nothing he could about it. 

Sherlock would help him. 

He lathered up his cock, not bothering to stretch John out. He wanted him rough. He wanted him to feel the pain, to know that he belonged to Sherlock and Sherlock alone. 

He lined up his dick with John's hole and slowly slid into him, admiring the pained look on John's face as he groaned with pain. He felt amazing, filled Sherlock cock, which twitched with anticipation. 

He began to slowly slide in and out, before gaining speed. A satisfying slapping sound filled the room and his ass hit John's. John's cock twitched hopefully and fully perked when Sherlock leaned down and licked the head, and sucked off the beads of precome that had gathered there. 

He picked up the pace, sliding in and out of John with ease and soon he felt himself getting close, by the look of it John was too and with him being nearly untouched. 

John humped blindly into the air chasing lost friction but seemed happy to have Sherlock fill him up as he murmured the detectives name over and over with other obscenities. 

"Sherlock... Fuck... Please". Were constantly uttered from his lips and Sherlock found it all the more arousing. He pulled at John's nipples, twisting them and pushing them until they were hard and red.

John moaned into the touch. " Sherl... Plea-". Another loud moan cut him and his hand went up for his cock to relieve tension but Sherlock slapped it away. 

"Your mine" He growled. "Gonna..fill you up, breed you, you little..slut. Your...mine".

He was slamming into John now, pounding and everytime his prostate slammed into John, he moaned, struck with unbelievable pleasure. 

John but his lip, breathing hitching evey few seconds as Sherlock fucked him. His balls tensed and his ass clenched around Sherlock's cock, and he came, fast and loud, moaning Sherlock's name as cum painted his and Sherlock's chest. 

That was all is took to send Sherlock over the edge. He came in John's ass, still fucking into him slowly, eiding out his orgasm. "John..". He breathed. He slipped his cock out of the man and looked over him. 

John looked beautiful covered in his and Sherlock's cum. He leant forward and pressed a kiss onto his temple. 

"You belong to me".

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely gonna orphan this but yknow comment anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> -/- 
> 
> I hope this isn't bad.   
> I've read worse.


End file.
